


sunshine secrets

by helsinkibaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, hard to tag characters when the pilot hasn't officially aired!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People often ask James what his favourite picture is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunshine secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Comment doc theme : yellow  
> Prompt: DCU, Kara Zor-el, sunshine girl

James is often asked what his favourite photograph is that he's ever taken, and he always tells people that it's the one of Superman that won him his Pulitzer. 

He's lying.

His favourite photograph that he's ever taken is one that only he's seen. It's one of Kara as she comes to land on the same roof where he first gave her that cape that's streaming out behind her. The sunlight behind her gives her skin a golden glow, makes her hair shine and there's a smile on her face that might even be something to do with him. 

From the moment he met her, he's thought Kara was beautiful; this picture tells him he's right.

And if, when he looks at it, he imagines the two of them flying off into the sunset together, well, he keeps that a secret too. 


End file.
